X-Men: Chronicles (Draco9904)
X-Men: Chronicles is a Netflix series based on the X-Men characters created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby of Marvel Comics. This series will stand on its own. It follows the X-Men, a group of mutants dealing with mutant-related conflicts, since mutants have been seen as dangerous by humans. The series sticks close to the comics, while also introducing new elements. The series consists of five seasons, each consisting of 13 episodes. Characters (Cast is as of 2015) Main Cast *'Jensen Ackles' as Cyclops / Scott Summers: a mutant who can shoot powerful energy blasts from his eyes, the leader of the X-Men *'David Hayter' as Wolverine / Logan: a mutant with regenerative healing abilities and retractable claws *'Summer Glau' as Firefly / "Claire": a mutant who can control light energy and control visibility, a new original character created for the series *'Rosario Dawson' as Storm / Ororo Munroe: a mutant who can control the weather *'Josh Keaton' as Iceman / Bobby Drake: a mutant with ice creation powers *'Ashley Johnson' as Rogue / Anna Marie: a mutant who can temporarily absorb the powers of other mutants but can injure humans in a single touch from her skin, and later has flight and super-strength abilities *'Katee Sackoff' as Jean Grey: a telepathic and telekinetic mutant *'Roger Craig Smith' as Beast / Dr. Hank McCoy: a mutant whose body is in a beastly form *'Steven Blum' as Professor X / Charles Xavier: a telepathic mutant idealist, the founder of the X-Men and head of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters Supporting / Minor Cast X-Men *'Colossus / Piotr Rasputin:' a mutant who can turn his muscular body into a metallic form *'Angel / Archangel / Warren Worthington III:' a mutant with giant bird wings that later become mechanical, the son of the current U.S president *'Shadowcat / Kitty Pryde:' a mutant who can phase through any object, and later has time-travel abilities *'Nightcrawler / Kurt Wagner:' a blue-skinned devil-looking mutant who can teleport *'Gambit / Remy LeBeau: '''a rebellious mutant who can control kinetic energy *'Emma Frost: a telepathic mutant who can turn her body into a diamond form, the former second-in-command of the Hellfire Club *'''Psylocke / Elizabeth "Betsy" Braddock: a telepathic and telekinetic mutant who can create psychic weapons and can tell the future *'Forge / Frank McCoy:' a human who works for the X-Men as the technician, the biological son of Beast *'Jubilee / Jubilation Lee: '''a mutant who can create colorful energy blasts Brotherhood of Mutants *'Magneto / Erik Lensherr:' an extremist mutant who can control metal, the leader of the Brotherhood of Mutants *'Mystique / Raven Darkholme: a mutant who can shape-shift and change her appearance to look like other humans or mutants *'Scarlet Witch / Wanda Maximoff: '''a mutant with mysterious reality-altering "hex powers", one of Erik's three biological children and the first of the Maximoff twins *'Quicksilver / Pietro Maximoff: 'a mutant with superhuman speed, one of Erik's three biological children and the second of the Maximoff twins *'Sabretooth / Victor Creed: 'a mutant with sabretooth claws and regenerative healing abilities, Wolverine's biological brother *'Juggernaut / Cain Marko: 'a mutant with super-strength *'Pyro / John Allerdyce: 'a mutant who can manipulate fire *'Toad / Mortimer Toynbee: a toad-like mutant Mutant Villains * Apocalypse / En Sabah Nur: '''the first mutant in existence, with supreme telekinesis, superhuman strength, intellect, and immortality * '''Dr. Sinister: '''the superhuman second-in-command of Apocalypse, who shares the same powers of Apocalypse, only on a lower scale * '''Sebastian Shaw: '''a mutant who can absorb energy and transform it into raw strength, also the leader of the sinister Hellfire Club * '''Vulcan / Gabriel Summers: a mutant who can manipulate energy, the youngest of the Summers brothers. * Azazel: 'a mutant with a devil-like appearance and powers, a member of the Hellfire Club *'Caliban: '''a mutant who can become stronger when channeling the emotions of those around him Other Mutants * '''Deadpool / Wade Wilson: '''a human assassin who receives mutant healing powers similar to Wolverine (and a twisted sense of humor) after an experiment by Dr. Sinister * '''Cable / Nathan Grey: '''the telepathic, telekinetic and technocratic biological mutant son of Jean Grey from the future of an alternate timeline * '''Domino / Neena Thurman: a expert marks-woman, a mutant with subconscious telekinetic probability manipulation abilities and enhanced reflexes * Legion / David MacTaggert: a mentally unstable mutant with telepathic, telekinetic, reality-altering, and time travel powers, the first biological son of Xavier and Moira. * Proteus / Kevin MacTaggert: a telepathic and telekinetic mutant who can possess bodies and alter reality, the second biological son of Xavier and Moira * Havoc / Alex Summers: a mutant who can create powerful energy blasts, the brother of Cyclops * Polaris / Lorna Dane: '''a mutant who, as the third of Erik's three biological children (not related to the Maximoff twins), is able to control metal just like her father * '''Northstar / Jean-Paul Beaubier: a mutant with superhuman speed and durability, flight abilities and light energy projection powers, the first of the Beaubier twins * Aurora / Jeanne-Marie Beaubier: a mutant with superhuman speed and durability, flight abilities and light energy projection powers, the second of the Beaubier twins *'Copycat / Vanessa Carly Darkholme: '''a mutant who can shape-shift her appearance to and copy the powers of other mutants, the biological sister of Mystique Humans *'Moira MacTaggert: a scientist / CIA agent who studies mutation and gives the X-Men their missions, the wife of Professor X *'William Stryker: '''a political / military figure who wants to weaponize mutants for his own intentions *'Senator Robert Kelly: 'a U.S senator who despises mutants *'Dr. Bolivar Trask: a scientist / engineer who despises mutants *'President Warren Worthington II: '''the current U.S president, Angel's father Superheroes *'Black Panther / T'Challa:' the masked heroic king of the African nation Wakanda *'Thor Odinson: the Asgardian god of thunder from Norse mythology *'Doctor Strange / Stephen Strange: '''a sorcerer who specializes in magic, mysticism and the supernatural *'Iron Fist / Danny Rand: 'a martial artist and wielder of mystical forces *'Namor (McKenzie) the Sub-Mariner: the mutant son of a human sea captain and a princess of the mythical undersea kingdom of Atlantis Season Summary Season 1 Season 2 * The whole season is a loose adaptation of the Dark Phoenix Saga * Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver are introduced * Emma Frost is introduced as a member of the Hellfire Club, and eventually turns to the X-Men * Black Panther and Doctor Strange appear in a plot separate from the Dark Phoenix Saga * Black Panther eventually becomes the love interest of Storm * Wolverine and Mystique have a Batman/Catwoman-like relationship * Polaris is introduced * Mystique reveals that she Nightcrawler's biological mother (his father being Azazel) and that Rogue is the biological daughter of Copycat, Mystique's sister, and a man named Nathaniel Essex, who somehow killed Copycat. * Rogue defeats Dark Phoenix by using Wolverine's healing powers and Shadowcat's phasing abilities, to absorb Dark Phoenix's powers, killing her * As a result of the Dark Phoenix battle: ** Rogue has a secondary mutation where her power absorption powers can be controlled and gains flight and super-strength ** Cyclops is able to control his energy blasts (without the mask) ** Wolverine's admantium was removed from his body by Jean, but his bone claws are restored. Season 3 * The whole season is based on any storyline involving Scarlet Witch and also Mr. Sinister * A "cure" for mutations has been developed by Sinister and Stryker's scientists * There is a divided response to the presence of a cure for mutants * Gambit and Psylocke are introduced as anti-heroes, and eventually and reluctantly join the X-Men * Black Panther and Doctor Strange return, and Iron Fist appears, in a plot separate from the main storyline. * Black Panther marries Storm * Genosha is created by the Brotherhood, a safe haven for mutants who seek a normal life to isolate themselves from the humans and the X-Men * Charles and Moira's mutant children Legion and Proteus appear, and are revealed to be working with Sinister and are responsible for the cure * Stryker plans to fire a bomb at Genosha that will kill all of its inhabitants * Scarlet Witch goes crazy after the bombing, with only a fraction of surviving mutants, including the Brotherhood * Professor X is killed trying to help Scarlet Witch * Fearing that she is way too dangerous, Scarlet Witch uses the cure take away her own powers and becomes a normal human, while the Brotherhood is arrested (again) * Stryker is arrested, but Sinister flees, without Legion and Proteus at his side, who also flee. Season 4 * The whole season focuses on the gathering of Apocalypse, Mr. Sinister and his Four Horsemen (Angel, Wolverine, Gambit and Caliban) * Thor and Namor appear in a plot separate from the main storyline, where Doctor Strange and Iron Fist return * Storm and Beast takes over as the heads of the school * Wolverine's claws are turned adamantium again * Sinister betrays Apocalypse and attempts to use his technology to take over the world himself * Apocalypse and Sinister are killed, using the cure and their technology against them Season 5 (The final season) * The whole season focuses on the Sentinels and is loosely based on the Days of Future Past storyline * In the future, the X-Men and Brotherhood team up to take down all of the Sentinels Spin-offs Many spin-off series have been announced, including: * Black Panther * Thor * Doctor Strange * Iron Fist * Namor * Defenders Category:TV Shows Category:X-Men Category:Animated Category:X-Men Characters Category:Wolverine